True love
by ELpeep
Summary: Elsword's the new kid at Velder high, but no one approves of him(or almost). Slowly he befriends Aisha(who's the school president), then both team up against a mob's arson plan. Will Elsword turn out to become hero or underdog? Rated T for safe.. AishaxElsword
1. That day most of us hate

Hello world, for an all-new fanfiction. So the story's going to be based on PoV's by the characters (PoV is Point of View for those who didn't know). Here are the characters:

Elsword as Rune Slayer

Aisha as Elemental Master

Rena as Wind Sneaker

Raven as Blade Master

Eve as Code Nemesis (even if she will be human)

Chung as Deadly Chaser

Disclaimer, chars are not mine (except Kira who's my OC). **All rights go to Kill3rCombo and KOG.**

Now let's start off with the story shall we?

It's the first day of school for everyone. In the terminal grade of high school, there is a new student...

* * *

Elsword's PoV~

I hate this, I hate this, I hate this! WHY is this school so damn big!? I am gonna be late finding my first class of the year... Sooo lame.

-GAAH! I am totally lost! CAN SOMEBODY HELP ME-?!

Tripping over... I dunno... I fell to my knees. Dropping all my stuff and with only five minutes left, I was practically panicking because the school has five floors. No sight of the stairs since I walked in...

-Hey you, whatcha doin' on the floor?

-I'm lost...

-May I help you?

I looked up to a girl who, strangely enough, was the only one I've ever seen with a pair of jeans instead of a skirt like every other girl. Besides that, there's those two cat ears on her head...

-Ummm...

-What class you in?

-Me?

Blue jeans, tight at her hips, and large from her knees down. Long black silky hair, and blue eyes... Never seen any girl like her. Ever.

-I-I'm in... Ethical class...

-Get up. No boy ever lasts long sitting like you.

Her cheerful humour suddenly turned worried, looking all around, with her ears moving around like real cat ears. Is she a nekogirl?...

-What's wrong?

I asked as I picked up my things in a quick hurry. I knew she was gonna say something like there's a storm or some shooting was about to occur.

-Get up. Trouble is on the horizon. Hurry!

I didn't know what she was talking about, until I noticed her eyes grew wide looking behind me. When I turned...

HORROR! I saw five girls that practically blushed when they saw me, this morning. Now I guess they're back to help me out just to charm me. I ain't no player but when

it comes down to a chase, they can defeat me. It's when I'm on the floor that I can't do a shit.

-RUN!

-YEAH?! I'M ALREADY RUNNING!

Strangely, she was running quicker than me, without really stepping hard. It's like she was a mage. Which wouldn't explain the cat ears, though. Suddenly she

stopped running and I bumped into her. Couldn't she just have warned me?

-Ok, hold on.

Out of nowhere appeared a pair of big giant wings. I now don't have the slightest clue as to what she is...

-JUMP!

I didn't take the time to consider why, anything just to escape fangirls. So I jumped... And I didn't land. She was flying?! Ok, I do know for a fact that she can

transform (the wings! DUHH!), I thought for a split second she was an archangel...

...Until I remembered the cat ears.

Some time later(in fact, three minutes late), she dropped me off and flew away. I guess she knows this place like her own house.

I knocked, hearing at that exact moment, a few gasps from the other side of the door.

My things under my arm in a total mess, my bag hanging on my shoulder, I walked in. The teacher asked for my name. After confirming I was not absent, she pointed

to my desk.

-The name's Stella, by the way.

I heard giggles from the back of the class.

* * *

Aisha's PoV~

I was holding myself from laughing of the red-headed freak. He's a frickin' newbie, and Stella just lets him in?! I wonder what's happening to this world...

Walking in, I thought he'd blush, or look at Stella wrongly. But no, he seemed like a bully. A play boy, for that matter. I had no intention of becoming his friend.

The way he held his things was like he was some businessman with a load full of paperwork to finish. What was missing was him walking fast. Too bad...

But I guess he's a playboy who doesn't care about education.

The first 15 minutes of the class went well. Until...

-Teamwork for the rest of the hour! Aisha, since we have a new student, you can explain him for the rest of the hour how things work here.

AAAH! I almost yelled!

-Ok.

This is going well...

* * *

Elsword's PoV~

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? She put that grapehead in charge of _me_?! That girl hates me, when I walked in, she stared at me like I'm a jerk!

What a wonderful way of killing my day...

-So, listen up, flamehead, I'm gonna tell you how it works here and I'm _not _gonna repeat. Got it?

-Isn't this school supposed to work like any other?

-No, there are rules here. Make sure to follow them.

-Look, I don't need a girl who clearly _hates _me to explain me how this works. I'm 17 and I'm fine _on my own_.

-Fine then. But don't come running to me after this asking how the social ranking works here.

-I don't give a damn about rankings, girl. I'd rather be alone than have a bunch of popular friends that probably bully others.

How can I bear this girl? She keeps talking to me about how this whole thing works when _I don't give a damn_.

The rest of the period, I was solving all the stuff I had, putting it in the bag systematically while she was reading. Once the bell rang...

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!*

...I darted out of the class in the quarter of a second.

I ran up the stairs, thanks to kira who, before letting me go, gave me a map of the school. Now I was headed for the roof. There, I found...

-Kira?


	2. Magic tricks and a new friend

So this is the 2nd chapter. I'm sorry for totally messing up the 1st chapter which was _totally _out of character.

Small note: the characters wear their normal outfit, not a uniform, and may sometimes change. And I forgot to mention Kira's class (she's my OC, eh?). She will be Intergalactic Sorceress. Keep in mind that she can transform into various modes (aside from awakening mode). Now let's keep on with the story!

* * *

Elsword's PoV~

-Kira?

-Oh hey.

I walked towards her. She was eating an apple, I took out my water bottle and sat down beside her.

-We aren't supposed to be here.

*SPLASH* I let out all the water I drank from the surprise she gave me.

-Then what are you doing here?!

-I am not exactly a fan of Aisha being the school president, but she is too popular for me to tell her some of the things I'd like her to change. Like letting everyone sit on the rooftop.

-Oh...

I looked at her lunchbox. She had the same stuff I had, but she had two sundaes. What the...?

-Why do you have two sundaes?

-Because I'll eat the first one and the second one, I'll give it to the first person who merits it during the day.

-Do you accept trading?

-Depends.

I took out two iPhones.

-Give me one? Pleeeeaaase?

She actually got on her knees for that.

-In trade for a sundae!

-Do I have to pay a bill?

-Nope, I bought one and they gave me another one to give to a friend as a gift. They do that every year though.

-Ok, I'll accept.

We traded sundae and iPhone. When suddenly...

...I heard steps. I lowered my voice while packing my stuff as did she...

-Who's coming?

-Aisha. Hold on to me tightly.

-Why?

I'm not liking this...

-Because.

...because she...

-WHAT THE...

...jumped off the roof.

...and that was the only thing I heard of Aisha's surprise. When we were about to hit ground, she opened her wings and glided elsewhere. How sick-minded are the kids at this school?!

* * *

Aisha's PoV~

All I saw was a flash of black and red fall off the roof. But I could easily tell who it was...

-Rena, go!

She ran, jumped off the roof and ran down the wall of the building. I went to see, calling her from my cell.

-Rena, can you here me?

-Yep.

She had installed a small mic in her collar, that way, I could hear the whole conversation.

-Hey, bad boy, what you doing hanging out with _her_?

-She's just a friend. Who are you?

-The name's Rena~ And please don't try anything special on me just to make me fall for you. it's not gonna happen.

-Really, do I _look _like I was planning to?

-Well, since you're a player...

-Leave him alone.

Kira had stepped in. Great...

-Rena... Be careful...

-Listen, girl, don't be his friend, ok? He's just a red-headed boy who probably stole a car, is part of a gang...

-...And who is not looking for trouble. I told you to leave him alone.

-_Make me_.

Oh my god...

* * *

Elsword's PoV~

Well, that escalated quickly. Going from hiding from Aisha to Kira having to transform _again _to save my ass from, and I'm just guessing, one of Aisha's friends... Or bodyguards.

Why am I feeling so guilty...

* * *

Rena's POV~

HOW MANY TIMES ARE WE, KIRA AND I, GONNA CONFRONT EACH OTHER?! I STILL haven't figured out how to beat her when she turns into that turquoise, feathery, long dragon! RAAAH! I have to back down again...

-Rena, you know the drill.

-Yes I do, Aisha. But I still want to beat her...

-NO! You know how dangerous that can be...

-Yes. Yes I do...

And I walked away.

* * *

Elsword's PoV~

As she turned back to herself, Kira showed me a tour of the school during the whole thirty minutes of class-free time we had just before the next period. Even if I still haven't figured out what she is, Kira is here my best shot at getting some new friends. Even if she's already my best friend.


	3. Troublemaker

Chapter 3! Haha... I think this is gonna be the worst for elsword.

Sorry for updating super late... I didn't real have much time for it all..

ANYHOW! Let's keep the story goin'! (small note... Let's say they're in the 1st week of October, k?)

* * *

Elsword's PoV~

How.

That's a word that keeps popping up in my head every time I get in trouble. The worst is that Kira can't help me. No, she disappears and re-appears when least expected. She always tells me right before she disappears "I've been called for a job". She can go from days to weeks of disappearing. And the school _does not _count her absence. As if she was allowed... Who knows?

I've been getting real low, fighting every week, atleast TWICE a week, with Aisha.

***flashback- 6 of September, Monday.* (MADE UP, OK? IT'S MADE UP!)**

It was lunch hour. I sat at a table...

...When I saw a purple-haired girl.

-ELSWORD!

-What?

-You're not sitting with the people your rank.

-I don't care.

-Ok then. you'll have a suspension.

-WHAT?!

I had yelled so loud that a few fangirls saw me...

...And I left my dinner that I bought at that table and immediately ran out the school to hide from the hoard that just built up to go and catch me.

***7 of September, Tuesday.***

I was entering my science class on Friday morning...

...only to find out our seats are assigned and that _Aisha was there too_!

We weren't gonna start anything big until further notice. I couldn't care less; I was about to take out a pencil to write down "no experiments until further notice" until Aisha jabbed in the ribs.

-Pay attention.

...No comment.

***9 of September, Thursday.***

How strict can Aisha be? I had just finished a small test in five minutes, and I started reading about Runes, having nothing else to do...

...BULLSHIT.

Aisha saw me, and suddenly ratted me out. Wonderful...

-He's reading.

-I finished.

-Really? Then why haven't you handed your test yet?

Everyone had their eyes on us.

-I... I thought the teacher was gonna pick them at the end of the class.

-RIGHT. Go give the teacher your test if you've finished it. ASAP!

Startled, I picked it up and ran to the teacher, and sat down at my desk to read.

Anyways...

***to the present day***

We started the day off by Kung fu class. I shivered a little as I walked in. No, Aisha wasn't in there...

...But her best friend Rena was.

Kira was in there too, but she had to disappear this morning. I felt my day was gonna go down the toilet.

Rena was Aisha's assistant. If Kira got in the way, Aisha would mostly send Rena. If it was me alone who was sort of resisting her intervention, she'd get Chung. And when I tried to escape, it was Eve.

The bell rang, and we sat in a circle, waiting for the teacher. She hadn't arrived yet.

Suddenly, Aisha appeared at the entry, and announced cold-heartedly...

-Your teacher won't be here. She's sick today. Class dismissed.

Everyone got up and walked out. Me last, since I didn't want to be followed by any fangirls today. I _had _to try out a new plan to hide from them, and so far, it was working!

I whispered to Aisha:

-What are we gonna do?

-Elsword, go join your fangirls.

I saw her intentions, I swiftly covered her mouth.

-Aisha, don't try to call them over. If you do, I'm a dead man...

I lifted my hand cautiously. She lowered her voice...

-Dammit Elsword, I ain't your friend.

-C'mon Aisha, I've been real low from all your attacks, why do you hate me?

-Aisha?

Uh oh, Rena had turned to us. And since I was too close to Aisha, I knew she'd think of me as a pervert. Aisha lifted a hand then lowered it to her mouth, only laying a finger to it.

-Ok, Aisha, but what is this p...

-He isn't.

She dragged Rena away. I was content that this hadn't derived into a Kung fu match.

**-time skip-**

LUNCH HOUR! Atleast I don't by the shit they sell under the label of "school lunch food". Now I prepare my own dinner, the only problem at lunch hour is...

-OH MY GOOOOD, IT'S HIM!

...The fangirls chasing me.

As I heard the screams and squeals of the girls, I ran to the boys b-room, and hid in one of the toilet rooms. I changed clothes, from my usual Rune Slayer outfit to a blue T-shirt covered by a black and red sweater. Then from the Baggy pants to gray jeans. I was sure they wouldn't recognize me...

...Until I looked myself in the mirror and forgot about my _hair_.

-Dude, wasn't you just the red-headed guy I just saw entering here?

-Yeah, trying to hide from the beehive of girls out there.

-Well, it didn't work. Your hair's kinda obvious.

-I know. What to do...

-Cover it.

The sudden idea of it was sort of genius. The girls would so not recognize me with the hood of my sweater on. I'd look like a gangster to them.

I walked out, the girls watching, and they didn't even budge. I walked to the cafeteria with my bag on my shoulder.

I looked, and had a surprise. Half the students of the school were missing! What happened? I had to ask Aisha, she's the school president, she must have some explanation to this!

I plopped my bag down in the seat infront of her.

-Aisha.

-What the heck are you doing here, Elsword?

-How did you...

-Red eyes. And your voice.

-Ok, why is half the school missing?

-Serious case of H1N1.

-I'm creeped.

-Ok. But now get lost, before anyone sees you here!

-Ok, bye.

I walked out into the _gigantic _school garden, where I felt most safe.

When Aisha and I aren't fighting, we talk to each other cold-heartedly... But something seemed to have changed. I wasn't thinking of her as a dictator anymore. She seemed to me more friendly...

I was in my peaceful thoughts, and removing my sweater hood thinking it would be safe, I heard a squeal...

...Of a fangirl.

Peace shattered, I had to run. And when I turned, Aisha was there. She suddenly backed away afraid, and I fell to the ground, surprised equally. The fangirls rounded me, creating a circle.

-Come with me~!

-Wanna be friends~?

-Don't listen to them~!

-I wanna be your girlfriend~!

-Marry me one day~!

-I want to hang with you~.

-Boy, please hook up with me~.

-Run away with me~!

I looked at them all. They settled down.

-No.

Their cheerful expression turned into a sad one.

-I am not a playboy who looks for fame. I don't like being chased, I don't wanna hear you complain to me about a million little things. No, instead, I hope you all fall for a boy for who he is, not for his appearance. I wasn't looking for trouble. I assure you all might just had your hearts broken from this, and if you left your boyfriend for me...

Half of them looked to the ground, guilty of breaking up.

-Return to him. I'm not worthy of you.

They all walked away back to their stuff. When I looked to Aisha, she had tears in her eyes, and she was on the ground, looking decieved...

-What is it?

-I...

I put a finger on her mouth. She had fallen for me, it was clear in her eyes, but I didn't see why...

-Come on, let's get out of here.

It started raining, and I walked in with her. The girls walked away, the ones that had left their boyfriends gave me a pat on the back along with a "thank you".

We were at the entry of the school, as it was raining hard. When suddenly...

*BOOM*

...Something had crashed. Hard. Outside. Aisha and I hurried to see what it was... Or _who _it was.

The smoke blew away, and it became clear: it was Kira, fighting an opponent that had red hair and eyes, but a dark aura... He had a sword, she had a scythe. Her eyes turned purple, his turned black. They pounced at each other, she gave him a punch in the stomach, he slashed her rib, both whimpered. she healed herself, he rubbed off the pain.

-What the...

The red-head turned to me, and ran away. Kira ran after him and fire blew right out of her right hand. What the fuck was goin' on?!

-TAKE THIS!

She shot a _fireball _at the redhead, and he stopped just in time and backed up, avoiding the fireball.

-YOU WERE SAYING?! YOU'RE SO PATHETIC!

As he yelled that, he hit her again. This time, he got away, she fell to the ground, injured.

I ran to her, but I stopped and looked back, since Aisha wasn't following.

-Aisha, she won't hurt you.

-Ok...

When we approached her, I turned her over her back...

-That son of a b...

-Okaayyy, we get it. He's evil and all but who the fucking hell is he?

-Can't tell ya.

-Why?

-Top secret.

-Like... Spy top secret?

-Yes. What's she doing here?

-Don't worry... I think I don't consider you or Elsword enemies anymore...

-Ok. Have you told your friends yet?

-Oh crap...

I held myself from yelling SHIT! Kira and I were now in fucking deep trouble...

* * *

So, yeah, she fell for Elsword. Don't worry, he's not gonna fall for her _just yet_. So how do you like it so far?


End file.
